The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided for use with a projector configured to project an images to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a perimeter frame, a projection screen tensioned on the perimeter frame, and a screen coupler coupled to the perimeter frame and the projection screen. The projection screen has a substantially blank display surface configured to display images projected by a projector. The screen coupler includes an interactive member in a first position coupled to the perimeter frame to couple the projection screen to the perimeter frame. The screen coupler is moveable to a second position coupled to the perimeter frame. Movement of the interactive member from the first position to the second position increases the tension in the substantially blank display surface.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame, a screen tensioned on the perimeter frame and a screen coupler configured to couple the screen to the perimeter frame. The screen has a substantially flat display portion and a perimeter portion coupled to the display portion and the perimeter frame. The screen coupler includes an end coupled to the perimeter portion of the screen and an interactive member moveable from a first position coupled to the perimeter frame to a second position coupled to the perimeter frame to increase the tension in the display portion of the screen. The end of the coupler is positioned between the interactive member of the coupler and the perimeter portion of the screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame, a projection screen having a viewable portion tensioned on the perimeter frame and a perimeter portion overlapping a wall of the perimeter frame, and a screen coupler configured to couple the perimeter portion of the screen to the wall of the perimeter frame. The screen coupler includes an interactive member moveable from a first position on the wall of the perimeter frame providing a first amount of tension in the projection screen to a second position on the wall of the perimeter frame providing a second amount of tension in the projection screen that is greater than the first amount of tension in the projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame having a plurality of extended frame members, a projection screen, and a screen coupler coupled to the frame member and the screen. A first of the plurality of frame members has a first end and a second end spaced apart from the first end. The first and second ends cooperate to define a length of the frame member. The screen coupler has a length greater than or equal to the length of the frame member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided for use with a projector configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a perimeter frame, a projection screen including a front display surface positioned to face toward a viewer of a projected images, and a coupler. The display surface defines a plane having a first display side and a second side opposite the first side. The coupler is positioned on the first display side of the plane to couple the projection screen to the perimeter frame. The coupler includes an interactive member configured to couple with the perimeter frame. The interactive member of the coupler is movable from a first position coupled to the perimeter frame to a second position coupled to the perimeter frame to increase the tension in the screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for correcting sag in a projection screen apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of providing an installed projection screen including a perimeter frame, a projection screen tensioned on the frame, and a coupler configured to couple the projection screen on the perimeter frame. The projection screen has a sag developed after the initial installation of the screen on the perimeter frame. The method further includes the step of moving the position of the coupler relative to the perimeter frame to increase the tension in the screen to substantially remove the sag from the screen.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.